You and I
by Crzkind
Summary: Dean's life is about to change. Is he going to be ready for it? Based on the song You and I by t.A.T.u Enjoy


Hey Everyone!

I have come out of hiding and present this story to you. It's only a few pages of the story but it pretty much gives you an idea of what my story is going to be about. There is some swearing in here so if you offended then please don't read any further then this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Might Ducks I just own Niamh, her dad, and her brother.

* * *

"No absolutely not. I refuse to accept that."

"But daddy….."

"No, no daddy. Get out and never return." Niamh lowered her head and walked out the door. 'I'll return tomorrow and get my clothes.'

Niamh walked across the street to a familiar house. She knocked on the door. The porch light came on and the door opened to reveal Dean Portman. He didn't say anything but let her in. "How did your parents take the news?"

"Better than your father by the looks of it, my parents are in the kitchen, lets join them." The two walk into the kitchen. Upon arriving in the kitchen, Niamh is immediately engulfed in a hug.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you need to. How did you father take the news?"

"I'm going to call my mom. She'll send me money for my ticket. I'll probably leave at the end of the semester."

"Honey why not just stay here? Finish you senior year at Eden Hall? We have the extra bed room, it's yours until the baby's born and then it will belong to him or her."

"I couldn't do that to you guys."

"Non-sense, we've already agreed you're staying here. Instead of going to school tomorrow, you'll spend the day with George moving your stuff from your house to here. We'll leave an envelope with money in it so your father can't get you for stealing."

Niamh smiled. Dean's parents understood how she was feeling. Niamh was grateful that she had Dean's parents and her mom to turn to. "You guys do not have to do that but I am grateful."

"Dean we should go pull out the bed so that Niamh here can get some sleep," replied Dean's dad.

"Here call your mom and tell her you'll be living here." Dean's mom walks over to the stove and puts the tea kettle on.

"Good morning Taylor residence."

"Morning Sylvia, is my mom there?"

"One moment please." There was silence and then. "Niamh is everything okay?"

"Yeah, oh except I'm homeless and I am going to be living with Dean and his family."

"Your dad threw you out didn't he? Well don't worry about that. He'll get over it; you just worry about you and the baby. Accept the offers that the Portman's give you. Let me speak to Dean's mom." Niamh handed over the phone and walked into the living room. The sight that awaited her made her laugh. Dean and his dad were having a hard time getting the bed out.

"Would you two gentlemen like some help?"

"Niamh you are in no shape to be lifting this heavy bed out of this couch. No we are fine. You just go back into the kitchen and drink your tea."

Niamh shrugged her shoulders and left. 'Sooner or later I'm going to get tired of this not being able to do anything shit.'

Niamh made it through the night just fine; Dean gave up his bed just so Niamh wouldn't have to sleep on the couch bed. Niamh thought about what she was going to do about things. She didn't know what do about money or where she'd live after she graduated from school. She's taking college credits at a local Junior college so she has her schooling pretty much complete, but her job was another problem. She didn't know if she would be able to get a full time position at the store or not. They were always looking for new managers but she wasn't sure if they would let her become one now that she was going to have a child. Then she thought about Dean. This was going to screw up his chances at getting a scholarship to a good college. Why oh why did she have to go to that party?

Few months ago

"Dean I can't I have to study."

"But Niamh you're my best friend, you have to be there."

"I know but I have to get this report done for my English class and then I have to translate over a hundred words for my Russian class," replied Niamh as she changed the CD in her CD player.

"Niamh it's not every day I turn eighteen. Please?"

Niamh sighed. Dean had been bothering her for the last two month about going to his birthday party. His parents were out of town and so they were cool with it as long as it was just his close friends and team mates. "If I say yes, will you leave me alone all weekend so I get my homework done?"

"Yes I promise I shall not bother you until next week if you come to my party tonight."

"I'll be there at five to help you set up." With that Niamh hung up the phone. 'The things I do for you.'

End Flash back

Niamh sighed and got out of bed, took a shower and then went down stairs to see most of her stuff in boxes. "Was I supposed to be up early?" Everyone turned to face Niamh.

"Oh no honey, we just thought we start early while it was still dark outside. Your father hasn't been home since about midnight last night so we started then," replied Dean's mom as she handed Niamh a plate of toast. "I know morning sickness is tough, this should help ease the sickness." CRASH "Dean be careful with that box!" Niamh laughed as she watched Dean get yelled at by this mom.

Flash back

Niamh arrived right on time. She walked in and saw Dean sitting on the couch. "Get off the couch and let's get decorating. Everyone will be here in an hour and this place looks like our past selves have gone amuck."

It took Niamh and Dean half an hour to get the punch poured and the stuff out and once they were done they sat on the couch and took in their work.

"I can't believe you still had to have a dinosaur piñata."

"I am allowed to have one childish thing at my party. I think it looks cool."

"I never said it wasn't. So who do you think is all coming tonight?"

"The ducks definitely will be here, you're here, and let see, oh Sarah is coming home. She says she can't wait to see you, but other than that no one else is even going to make it."

"Oh I can't wait to see Sarah again. How are the twins doing?"

"They're doing great. They've been home from the hospital now for three months so they're recovering."

"Very nice. So is Melinda coming tonight?"

"No unfortunately, she has a late night practice. She's mad though but she'll get over it. So what do you say we start drinking now and then when the others show up, we'll start with the real fun?"

"Let's do it."

End Flash back

It took most of the morning to put things in Niamh's room but when it was all done and over with, the room looked much better. Niamh was now sitting at her desk working on her History paper, even though she was pregnant, she still had to get her assignments done.

"So you all moved in and everything," asked Dean as he stood in the door way.

"Yes, you know it feels awkward being here instead of at home doing my work. Oh well I guess I'll get use to it, after all, I'm not allowed to go home."

Dean moved into the room and put his arms around Niamh. "Don't you worry about your old man; he's an idiot who can't see a good thing when it's presented to him. My parents are more than happy to allow you to stay until the birth of the child. So don't sweat it."

"I know but still, my brother was happy for me, which reminds me, stay away from him for a while."

"He wants to kill me huh?"

"The words 'choke him', 'throw him in the river', and 'crush him' may have come up once or twice. He'll get over it once the baby's born."

"I don't think I can wait nine months to talk to him."

"Well it was your fault."

"My fault, you climbed on top of me."

"Oh yeah like I said 'Dean do me now'. If I'm not mistaking, you kissed me first!"

"I was drunk! I thought you were Melinda."

"Melinda doesn't have pitch black hair with hot pink streaks in it, and if memory serves me correctly, it was my name screamed out."

Dean shook with anger. How dare she? "Well if you weren't such a whore, this never would have happened."

Niamh picked up a pillow and threw it at Dean. "GET OUT AND STAY OUT!" Dean walked out the room and slammed the door. 'Fucking jerk.'

Flash back to that night

The party was going really well. The ducks were all chatting and having fun and Dean's sister and her husband were getting a little naughty in a corner. Niamh had a head ache from the drinking and the loud music that she retreated to Dean's room to hide out until she was sober enough to walk home. Dean sooner or later came up stairs and laid down next to her. "Enjoying the party?"

Niamh cringed at the sound of Dean's voice. "My head hurts." Niamh laughed and took the bottle of liquor that Dean was holding. "My dad's going to kill me when I go *hic* home."

Dean laughed. "Then maybe you should stay the night." Dean handed Niamh the phone, "call Jerold and tell him you're staying the night."

A little later that night (still in flash back mode)

"Oh my god what the hell did we just do," asked Niamh as she buttoned up her blouse.

"Niamh I'm so sorry," replied Dean as he put his pants on.

"We can never speak of this ever." With that Niamh ran from the room and over to her house.

End Flash back

* * *

So what do we think so far? Oh and if you're not sure how to pronounce Niamh's name it's pronounced 'Ni-eve'.

Peace and love!


End file.
